Nasus/Příběh
Krátký příběh „To, co padlo, znovu povstane k veliké slávě.“ Nasus je působivou Vyzdviženou bytostí ze starobylé Shurimy, hrdinná postava, která je obyvateli pouště oslavována jako polobůh. Když byl smrtelníkem, byl vysoce inteligentním strážcem veškerého vědění a jedinečným stratégem, jehož moudrost vedla starobylou Shurimu k velkoleposti po celá staletí. Po pádu říše odešel do exilu a z velkého hrdiny se pomalu stala jen pouhá legenda. Když nyní starobylé město Shurima opět povstalo, navrátil se plný odhodlání, že tentokrát už jej nikdy padnout nenechá. Příběh Související příběhy: * Pokrevní linie Aktuální= Nasusova inteligence byla patrná už od raného věku dávno před tím, než byl vyvolen k tomu, aby se stal Vyzdviženým. Dychtil po veškerém vědění; četl a studoval největší díla minulosti a některým z nich i oponoval. Studoval v Knihovně slunce filozofii a rétoriku ještě předtím, než mu bylo deset let. Jeho lásku ke čtení a kritickému myšlení však nesdílel jeho bratr Renekton, který se snadno začal nudit a svůj čas nejraději trávil při rvačkách s místními dětmi. Bratři si byli blízcí, a tak dával Nasus na svého mladšího bratra pozor, aby se nedostal do větších potíží. Nasus však musel po čase opustit domov, neboť byl vybrán, aby se stal členem Rady slunce na vyhlášené univerzitě. Ačkoliv bylo Nasusovou největší vášní shromažďování vědění, díky svému chápání válečné strategie a zásobování se z něj stal nejmladší generál v dějinách Shurimy. Byl schopným bojovníkem, ale jeho největší síla nespočívala v boji, nýbrž v plánování. Jeho strategická prozíravost byla legendární. V boji byl vždy několik kroků před nepřítelem, byl schopen předvídat jeho pohyb a reakce a také určit ten správný okamžik pro útok či pro ústup. Byl hluboce citlivým mužem, jenž bral své povinnosti velice vážně, a vždy zajistil, aby byli jeho vojáci dobře zásobováni, včas placeni a aby s nimi bylo dobře zacházeno. Každá ztráta na životech jej hluboce zasáhla a často odmítal odpočívat, když plánoval lepší pohyb a rozmístění svých jednotek, dokud nebyly dokonalé. Svými legiemi byl milován a dovedl shurimskou armádu k mnoha vítězstvím. Jeho bratr Renekton v těchto bitvách často sloužil v předních liniích a dvojice bratrů za krátký čas získala auru neporazitelnosti. Navzdory své slávě Nasus válku neměl v lásce. Rozuměl sice, že je nezbytná (alespoň nyní), ale pevně věřil, že pro pokračování v vzestupu říše je třeba zachovat nashromážděné vědění pro příští generace. Nasus proto naléhal, aby se všechny knihy, svitky, učení a historie všech podrobených kultur zachovaly v knihovnách a archivech napříč celou říší – a největší knihovna z nich nesla jeho jméno. Jeho touha po vědění nebyla sobecká; chtěl se o své vědění podělit s celou Shurimou, aby říši rozšířil obzory chápání a aby dosáhla osvícení. Po desetiletích věrné služby Nasuse zasáhla zákeřná choroba. Někteří tvrdí, že při svých cestách narazil na Amumua, dávno mrtvého chlapce, jenž býval kdysi králem, ale nyní nese hrozivou kletbu. Jiní věřili, že jej zasáhla zlá magie vůdce icathijského kultu. Ať už byla pravda jakákoliv, císařův osobní doktor s těžkým srdcem prohlásil, že Nasusovu nemoc nelze vyléčit a že do týdne zemře. Shurimský lid truchlil, neboť Nasus byl všemi milován a považován za nejjasnější hvězdu říše. Sám císař prosil kněží o nějaký příslib. Po celém dni a noci rozmlouvání s nejvyšším se kněží rozhodli, že je vůlí slunečního boha, aby byl Nasus požehnán rituálem Vyzdvižení. Renekton, jenž byl nyní vojenským velitelem, spěchal zpět do hlavního města, aby mohl být se svým bratrem. Hrozná nemoc však výrazně pokročila a Nasus připomínal spíše živou kostru než muže, jeho svaly byly pryč a jeho kosti byly křehké jako sklo. Byl tak slabý, že nedokázal vystoupit po schodech do sluneční záře, jež na něj čekala pod slunečním kotoučem. Renektonova láska k bratrovi byla silnější než vlastní pud sebezáchovy, a tak šlechetně vynesl Nasuse na pódium. Nedbal na bratrovy námitky a ochotně přijal svou zkázu, aby zachránil Nasuse. Renekton však o život nepřišel. Když světlo ustoupilo, před Shurimou stanuli dva Vyzdvižení. Oba bratři byli uznání hodnými a sám císař padl na kolena, aby poděkoval nejvyššímu. Nasus byl nyní vysokou bytostí s hlavou šakala a vládl nezměrnou mocí. Jeho oči žhnuly prudkou inteligencí, zatímco z Renektona se stal mohutně osvalený netvor podobný krokodýlu. Stanuli po boku ostatních vzácných shurimských Vyzdvižených bytostí a stali se ochránci říše. Renekton byl už předtím výjimečným válečníkem, a tak byl nyní v podstatě nezastavitelný. Nasus byl nadán mocí, jež překračovala chápání smrtelných mužů. Největší dar Vyzdvižení – prodloužený život, díky němuž mohl strávit bezpočet lidských životů studiem a rozjímáním – se po pádu Shurimy ukázal být jeho největším prokletím. Nasus si všiml vedlejšího účinku rituálu – jeho bratr se stal divočejším. Po dobití Nashramae, starobylého města, jež se konečně podařilo podrobit pod Shurimskou nadvládu, byl Nasus svědkem, jak shurimští vojáci opilí vítězstvím vraždí všechny přeživší, načež město zapálili. Renekton byl v čele tohoto krveprolití a byl to on, kdo zapálil velkou nashramaeskou knihovnu, čímž zničil bezpočet nenahraditelných rukopisů předtím, než je mohl Nasus zachránit. V ten okamžik to bylo nejblíže, kdy se málem schýlilo k bitvě – bratři proti sobě stáli ve středu města s vytasenými zbraněmi. Renektona jeho žízeň po krvi přešla, jakmile na něj padl přísný a zklamaný pohled jeho bratra, načež se zahanben otočil a odešel. Po následující staletí se Nasus snažil naučit vše, co mohl, a hledal v poušti prastaré artefakty a vědění celá léta, až se mu nakonec podařilo objevit Hrobku císařů ukrytou pod hlavním městem Shurimy. Nasus a Renekton byli odlákáni, když se ve městě konal rituál Vyzdvižení císaře Azira. Císař byl však zrazen svým nejbližším rádcem Xerathem a rituál měl hrozivé následky. Bratři se do města vrátili tak rychle, jak dokázali, ale bylo již pozdě. Azir byl mrtev a s ním i většina obyvatel města. Nasuse s Renektonem naplnil hněv a žal, a tak se utkali se zlovolným stvořením z čiré energie, které se ze Xeratha stalo. Nedokázali Xeratha zabít, a tak se rozhodli, že jej uvězní do kouzelného sarkofágu – ani ten jej však nedokázal udržet. Renekton, který se možná snažil odčinit svůj prohřešek před lety v Nashramae, popadl Xeratha, odnesl ho do Hrobky císařů a poručil Nasusovi, aby za nimi zapečetil cestu. Nasus odmítl a zoufale se snažil najít jiný způsob, ale žádný takový nebyl. S těžkým srdcem zavřel za Xerathem a svým bratrem vchod do bezedné temnoty, čímž je oba uvěznil až do konce věčnosti. Shurimská říš padla. Z jejího slavného hlavního města zbyly jen trosky a svatý sluneční kotouč padl, neboť z něj Xerath vysál všechnu moc. Bez něj vyschla voda pramenící ve městě, a tak na Shurimu padla smrt a hladomor. Nasus se vypravil o samotě do pouště a tížilo jej břemeno viny, že zanechal svého bratra napospas temnotě, a druhy mu byli pouze duchové minulosti a vlastní zármutek. Sledoval velká města Shurimy, jak nyní zejí mrtvou prázdnotou, pozoroval, jak je pomalu požírá poušť, a truchlil nad padlou říší a jejím ztraceným lidem. Přijal samotu a odloučení, hubený nomád, o kterém se občas zmínili cestovatelé – prý jej zahlédli těsně před tím, než zmizel zpět v písečné poušti či v ranním mlžném oparu. Takovým povídačkám věřil jen málokdo, a tak se z Nasuse stala pouhá legenda. Uplynula staletí a Nasus stále nezapomněl na svůj starý život a na svůj úděl až do chvíle, kdy byla Hrobka císařů znovu objevena a její pečeť byla zlomena. V tu chvíli věděl, že je Xerath opět volný. Cítil v hrudi starobylý zápal a jak Shurima povstala z písku, Nasus překonal poušť a směřoval k nově zrozenému městu. Věděl, že se bude se Xerathem muset utkat ještě jednou, a ucítil v sobě naději, jež necítil celá tisíciletí. Nejen že to mohl být úsvit nové shurimské říše, ale také to mohlo být předzvěstí opětovného setkání s milovaným bratrem. |-| Ouroboros= Nasus se procházel v noci, netouže čelit slunci. V patách se mu držel ten chlapec. Jak dlouho už tam je? Smrtelníci, kteří tohoto obludného tuláka zahlédli byť jen koutkem oka, vždy utekli - až na tohoto chlapce. Spolu si klestili cestu zašlou tapisérií Shurimy. Nasusovo svědomí hlodalo osamění, které na sebe uvalil on sám. Kolem podvyživených postav jim kvílel pouštní vítr. „Nasusi, hele, tam nad dunami,“ řeklo to dítě. Hvězdy vedly naši dvojici vyprahlými pláněmi. Starý šakal už na sobě neměl zbroj Vyzdvižených. Ony zlaté pamětihodnosti už dávno odvál čas. Nasus, nyní poutník oděný v roztrhané látce, si poškrábal zacuchanou srst, načež pomalu zvedl hlavu k noční obloze. „Pištec,“ řekl Nasus hlubokým vrčivým hlasem. „Brzy se změní roční odbobí.“ Nasus položil ruku na chlapcovo drobné rameno a pohlédl do jeho sluncem opálené tváře. Tam spatřil ty jemné linie a křivky shurimského původu, ztrhané cestou. Odkdy ty starosti spočívají na tobě? Brzy ti najdeme domov. Putování mezi rozvalinami zašlé říše není život vhodný pro děcko. Taková byla povaha vesmíru. Krátké okamžiky rozvinuté do nekonečného koloběhu bytí. Ta opojná filosofie na něj dolehla, ale byla něčím víc než jen dalším kamenem v nekonečném výčtu dobrovolně přijaté viny. Popravdě - pokud by mu dovolil, aby ho následoval, chlapec by se nevyhnutelně změnil. Nasusovo čelo se zamračilo výčitkami jako obloha před bouří. Jejich společenství nasycovalo cosi, co měl prastarý hrdina hluboko ve svém nitru. „K Věži astrologů se dostaneme před svítáním. Ale budeme muset šplhat,“ řekl chlapec. Věž byla blízko. Nasus se po útesu škrábal úchyt po úchytu, neboť měl tento výstup vrytý do paměti tak dokonale, že ke každému kroku přistupoval ledabyle, pokoušeje smrt. Chlapec se mu drápal po boku a jeho mrštná postava využívala každého záhybu či výčnělku, který rozeklaná skála nabízela. Co by se s tímto nevinným dítětem stalo, kdybych se poddal smrti? Tato myšlenka Nasuse trápila. Přes převisy horních částí útesu se převalovaly cáry mlhy a každý z nich ovíjel úzké kameny jako drobná horská cestička. Chlapec se na vrchol vyškrábal dřív. Nasus ho následoval. V dáli břinkal kov o kámen a v mlze byly slyšet hlasy - mluvily známým nářečím. Nasuse to vytrhlo ze zasnění. Studna u Věže astrologů občas přilákala kočovníky, ale nikdy takhle poblíž rovnodennosti. Chlapec stál naprosto nehnutě a jeho strach byl zřetelný. „Kde jsou vatry?“ zeptal se chlapec. Noc prořízlo koňské ržání. „Kdo je tam?“ zeptal se chlapec. Slova se valila temnotou. Jiskra probudila k životu lucernu a osvítila skupinu jezdců. Žoldáci. Nájezdníci. Šakalovy oči se rozšířily. Napočítal jich sedm. Jejich zakřivené čepele zůstávaly v pochvách, ale výraz v jejich očích vypovídal o bojovém výcviku a záludnosti. „Kde je správce?“ zeptal se Nasus. „On a jeho žena spí. Chladný večer je donutil jít na kutě dřív,“ odpověděl jeden z jezdců. „Starý šakale, mé jméno je Malouf,“ řekl další jezdec. „Poslal nás sem císař.“ Nasus popošel kupředu, dávaje najevo jen velmi nepatrný náznak zlosti. „Hledá snad přijetí? Pak mu ho dám. Tato zašlá doba nemá žádného císaře,“ řekl Nasus. Chlapec udělal jeden vzdorovitý krok vpřed. Temní poslové před lucernou ustoupili. Dlouhé stíny odhalily jejich obranný postoj. „Doručte svou zprávu a odejděte,“ řekl chlapec. Malouf seskočil ze sedla a vykročil kupředu. Sáhl mozolnatou rukou do záhybů své košile a vytáhl temný amulet na silném černém řetězu. Tvar kovu v Nasusově mysli probudil vzpomínky na magii a zkázu. „Císař Xerath posílá obětinu. Máme ti sloužit. Vítá tě do svého nového hlavního města Nerimazeth.“ Žoldákova slova na Nasuse dopadla jako kladivo na sklo. Chlapec rychle poklekl a popadl těžký kámen. „Zhyň!“ zakřičel chlapec. „Zajměte ho!“ řekl Malouf. Chlapec se rozmáchl a vrhl kámen vzduchem; jeho dokonalý oblouk hrozil, že při dopadu žoldákovi rozdrtí kost. „Renektone, ne!“ zařval Nasus. Jezdci zanechali svého nesmělého klamu. Nasus věděl, že správce i jeho žena jsou mrtví. Xerathovo přivítání mělo přijít v podobě chladné oceli. Pravda začínala zahalovat přelud. Nasus se natáhl po chlapci. Dítě vtrhlo do stínů vzpomínek, které se rozplynuly po hvězdami ozářené zemi. „Sbohem, bratře,“ zašeptal Nasus. Xerathovi vyslanci se rozprostřeli a jejich koně vyhazovali nohama a pohrdavě odfrkávali. Vyzdvižený byl obklíčen ze tří stran. Malouf neváhal, tasil čepel a Nasuse s ní probodl. Tělem prastarého strážce projela bolest. Jezdec se pokusil zbraň vytáhnout, ale ta se nechtěla podvolit. Meč popadla ruka se spáry a držela ji bolestivě vraženou do těla Vyzdviženého. „Měli jste mě ponechat mým duchům,“ řekl Nasus. Nasus Maloufovi vytrhl meč z ruky - prsty se lámaly a šlachy praskaly. Polobůh dopadl na svého útočníka. Maloufovo tělo puklo pod šakalovou nesmírnou vahou. Nasus skočil po dalším jezdci a stáhl ho ze sedla; dva zásahy roztrhaly vnitřnosti a vyrazily mu dech z plic. Jeho zlomená postava se svezla do písku coby zničená schránka plná bolesti. Jeho kůň se postavil na zadní a utekl do pouště. „Je šílený!“ řekl jeden z jezdců. „Už ne,“ řekl Nasus a blížil se k veliteli žoldáků. Vzduch naplnila podivná vůně. V jeho šlépějích následovaly mrtvé květy točící se na levandulově zbarvených vláknech. Malouf se zkroutil na zemi, zlomené prsty jeho pravé ruky chřadly a kůže ochabovala jako navlhlý svitek. Hruď se mu propadla shnilá dýně. Zbylých žoldáků se zmocnil nervy drásající děs. Snažili se své oře udržet na uzdě, jen aby mohli utéct. Maloufovo tělo leželo opuštěné v písku. Nasus se otočil na východ směrem k troskám Nerimazethu. „Vyřiďte tomu svému ‚císaři‘, že jeho vláda brzy skončí.“ |-| Druhý= Tajemná bytost známá jako Nasus přišla do Ligy z dalekého světa, kde sloužila jako součást obrovské a učené říše. Zde byl respektovaným a osvíceným jedincem, který byl ustanoven Strážcem Velké Knihovny. Avšak byl také součástí rasy zvířecích bytostí, které sloužily jako ochránci a vladaři lidu. Naneštěstí, zde byli ostatní jeho druhu kteří věřili, že jsou víc než jen ochránci. Žili v egoistické deziluzi, že se povznesli a stali se bohy. Válka v Nasusově světě nebyla nikdy dál než jedno nadechnutí jak se tito pošetilí jedinci snažili zotročit lid a ustanovit totalitní suverenitu. Uprostřed žhnoucí bitvy, když Nasus byl jen krůček od zabití svého zrádného bratra Renektona, byl vytažen skrz kosmos do vyvolávacího kruhu v Runeteřře. Nejprve rozlícený tím že byl uchvácen ve chvíli, kdy byl jen kousek od ochromení nepřátel jeho lidu, Nasusův pokročilý intelekt zvítězil, když slyšel prosby o milost od Summonerů (Vyvolávačů). Dozvěděl se, že Runeterra je také plná svého vlastního druhu nespravedlnosti. Toto nebezpečí nebylo o nic menší než to, proti kterému bojoval doma a šampióni byli potřeba, aby ochránili lid tohoto světa. Aby vyslyšel volání, Nasus zaujal své místo v League of Legends, vědouce, že jeho bratři a sestry budou pokračovat v boji doma. Nyní se tento Curator of the Sands (Opatrovník Písků) cítí nejvíc jako doma v rozpadajících se ruinách pouště Shurimy (Shurima Desert). Avšak nyní se znepokojující zprávy dostaly až k uším Strážce – zvěsti že jeho bratr možná nebyl nechán pozadu. Pokud je toto pravda, pak zničení Renektona by rychle byla Nasusovou největší prioritou. Dříve než tento svět také pozná vlákna rozeklaného jazyka a nekonečné ambice jeho bratra. "I když je Opatrovník Písků hloubavý, není radno si s ním zahrávat." |-| První= de:Nasus/Background en:Nasus/Background fr:Nasus/Historique pl:Nasus/historia ru:Nasus/Background sk:Nasus/Background Kategorie:Příběh